Grey Room
by musguita
Summary: Viñetas para la comunidad 30 Vicios. Protagonistas: Alison Cameron, Robert Chase, Lisa Cuddy, Eric Foreman, Gregory House y James Wilson.
1. Tabaco

**18. Tabaco. **_(James Wilson.)_

Es el tercer cigarrillo que se fuma en su vida. Desde pequeño odia el tabaco. Sabe que además mata. No porque ponga en la cajetilla que fumar perjudica seriamente la salud y ese paquete tenga exactamente más de cinco meses. No cree que algo tan mortífero tenga fecha de caducidad. Pero aún así, él sabe que puede morirse antes por cualquier otro motivo. Por ejemplo, un infarto. O una aneurisma. Un día de estos caerá redondo en medio de cualquier pasillo del hospital y no habrá sido el cáncer.

Sería toda una paradoja que el cáncer se cebase con él cuando es un oncólogo. Bien pensado, no sería del todo extraño.

Da otra calada y procura no tragarse el humo. Detesta el sabor que deja en su boca, pero existe algo liberador en ese acto. Es como una pequeña rebeldía. Un "que te jodan" a lo que sea. Expulsa el humo como si lo estuviese escupiendo y deja que le rodee durante unos segundos en los que parece que se puede esconder de todo en el ligero humo que solo consigue nublar su vista.

Lo que le gusta de todo eso es que es su pequeño secreto. Es un proceso largo y relajante en el que no tiene que preocuparse más que de no le apeste el aliento a tabaco o le huela toda la ropa. Y del pequeño cartel en la esquina que dice "Prohibido Fumar". Cuddy le mataría por eso. Si fuese House sería más fácil librarse de esa.

- ¿Wilson?

Cameron le mira entre asombrada y divertida. Parece que le hace gracia descubrirle en semejante situación. Tiene que ser cómico.

- Hola.

- No sabía que fumabas.

- Y no lo hago –contesta.

**Fin.**


	2. Mentir

**12. Mentir. **_(Gregory House.)_

La primera vez que no dice la verdad no sabe que significa hacerlo. No del modo adulto. Es solo decir algo que no es cierto, pero nadie le ha explicado qué es mentir. Su padre lo hace a base de gritos dos horas después y un "a la cama sin cenar, Gregory" que casi le perfora los tímpanos. No vuelve a hablar durante tres días, hasta que su padre vuelve a irse en una de sus tantas misiones y es libre para mentir, o decir la verdad o simplemente no hacer nada.

Con el tiempo entiende que la diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira es sutil pero también desastrosa. No está engañando a Stacy cuando vocifera por toda la casa que no necesita su compasión. Pero sí que lo hace cuando le dice que no le quiere. Es una verdad a medias. Porque sigue amando a la mujer que conocía antes de toda esta mierda de la pierna. El problema es que odia a la nueva Stacy. La que no aceptó su decisión y le importó un comino ir en contra de sus deseos. Si entonces tenía que morir sólo dependía de él.

Así que puede decirse que la mentira de ella fue peor. Él se limita a echarla de su vida porque tampoco es que quiera a ninguna de las dos más que a la otra. A la mujer y a la nueva vida.

Con el tiempo convierte la mentira en un arte. Como cuando le dice a Cameron que no le gusta. Todas las veces que le deja caer a Cuddy que está mejor en la administración porque para la medicina para la que se prepararon está oxidada. O cuando se mofa de que Wilson sea uno de esos especialistas aburridos encasillados en una enfermedad. Las veces que desprecia premeditadamente a Chase. El día que Foreman se fue de verdad y a él no le importó.

Todo es mentira.

**Fin.**


	3. Disfraz

**28. Disfraz. **_(Robert Chase)_

Una de las pocas cosas que le gustan desde que era un crío es Halloween. La posibilidad de ser otra persona por un día era demasiado tentadora para un niño con una vida tan desastrosa como la suya. Podía dejar de ser el hijo de un médico al que no le importaba su familia y una madre demasiado alcoholizada para recordar que debía preocuparse por uno. Durante veinticuatro horas era un niño completamente feliz que ignoraba tener unos padres que no lo eran.

Gracias a la brillante idea de Cuddy hoy se siente como un niño grande y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Cuando ha entrado esta mañana le han recibido con sonrisas divertidas, vítores y algún que otro aplauso. Unas cuantas enfermeras le han dicho que él es mucho más sexy que el auténtico.

Le empieza a doler el hombro. Lleva un bote lleno de caramelos de menta. Se mete en la boca uno cada media hora imitando el gesto dramático que tan bien conoce. Tiene una vicodina en el bolsillo de la americana con la que juega de vez en cuando. Ha decidido dejarla para el final del día porque Dios sabe qué efecto tendrá en él y no quiere que Cameron lo mate.

Por el camino a la sala de descanso se encuentra con Brenda y se dedican unos cuantos insultos. Terminan la pequeña e insolente pelea guiñándose un ojo. Cameron y Foreman están sentados en el sofá charlando sobre el último caso de House. Siempre fueron muy predecibles.

- ¿Qué tiene que hacer un tullido para que le den un café? –pregunta.

Cameron levanta la vista. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Pero le ofrece el café que tiene.

- Buena chica.

Lo coge y le da un largo sorbo.

- Ey, negrata, acabarás como yo –le dice a Foreman.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que era una buena idea disfrazarse de House? –pregunta Foreman a Cameron con una mezcla de asombro y resignación.

Ella ríe y luego pregunta.

- ¿Qué tal sienta ser un cabrón por un día?

- Demasiados remordimientos.

**Fin.**


	4. Porno

**19. Porno. **_(Alison Cameron)_

Es algo casi visceral. El modo en que le coge por la cintura y la aprieta contra sí y es capaz de sentir cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que mueven algo dentro de él. Es casi enfermizo cuando le besa, porque sabe a café con leche y azúcar. No tenía ni idea de que a Chase le gustaba con tanto azúcar. Resulta deliciosamente empalagoso.

No hay una parte de él que no quiera tocar. Piensa en todos los sitios del hospital en los que le arrancaría esa maldita camiseta de flores que conjunta con una de las corbatas que alguien le regaló por Navidad. Siente el calor recorriéndole la espalda, desde la cabeza hacia abajo y entonces nota el ligero temblor entre las piernas y el modo en que le acaricia los dientes con la lengua. Se pregunta si algún día podría enseñarle a hacer eso o algo parecido.

Rodea su cintura con las piernas y choca contra la pared. Busca a tientas la cremallera pero él la aparta de un manotazo. Y se da cuenta de que estaba intentando abrir la suya y no la de él. Fue ella la que propuso todo esta relación sexual y se comporta como una quinceañera a la que nunca han besado de ese modo, o tocado así y ahí, o que nunca ha bajado una cremallera que no sea la suya.

Le lame el cuello, ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y agarra su pelo rubio entre las manos. Es tan suave casi se le escapa entre los dedos. Consigue quedarse quieta y con los pies en el suelo por fin y no deja de besarla de un modo que conseguirá que tenga un orgasmo en diez segundos pero se contiene porque ya le ha bajado los pantalones y sabe que la espera merecerá la pena.

No entiende como ha perdido tanto tiempo sin follar con Chase. Sabe por qué, pero es mejor no pensar en todo el que empleó en pensar que lo hacía con él.

Entonces mete la mano derecha sin quitarle las bragas y susurra en su oído:

- Aún no.

**  
** **Fin.**


End file.
